Tonight I Feel Close To You
by KawaiiChappy
Summary: ichiruki. based on a MaiK song, tonight i feel close to you


Tonight, I feel Close to You by KawaiiChappy

* * *

He switched on the radio which was on his study table. Then sit on his bed, looking outside through the bedroom's window. He was thinking, thinking about her. It had been almost a whole year without her and he longed her so much. Her smile, her kicks and punches, everything about her made him longed for her more by each seconds passed.

_Close my eyes and feel your mind  
Time has passed  
I walk like a shadow  
Never knew what I am going through  
You touch my heart and take my breath away_

The song played on his radio made him remembered her more and more. He had never realised that she meant so much. After she was gone, he never knew what he was going through, just like the lyric was sung.

_Whisper on the wind so softly  
Let the bright stars fill our dreams with love  
Reach for your hand (You're holding my key)  
and you show me the way_

'You're always there to show me the way when I'm lost'

_Tonight, I feel close to you  
You open my door and light the sky above  
When I need a friend, you are there right by my side  
I wish we could stay as one  
I wish we could stay forever as one_

"Rukia…" her name came out from his mouth without he realised it. He still remembers when they had to be apart at Soul Society. She decided to stay there while he had to go back where he belongs. Since that day, they never see each other or hear even single news. The song by Mai Kuraki continued played on the radio.

_All the tears that haunt my past  
You promised it'll be better tomorrow  
Play that song  
You and I listened to  
And let it gently ease our pain_

'You promised me that you'll, one day you'll visit me again. But you broke it. Until now, you never showed your face to me. You lied!' the pain inside his heart never cures.

_Tender rain drops from the blue sky  
Flowers blooming, life is so divine  
Like sunlight on a stream (You're holding my key  
You show the world to me_

She showed the meaning of life to him. Days with her made his bored life became so delightful although he always denied it. For the second times, warm tears coming out from his eyes, without he realised it.

_Tonight, I feel close to you  
You open my door and light the sky above  
When I need a friend, you are there right by my side  
I wish we could stay as one_

'Rukia!' his thought shouted her name. He can't stand it anymore. He missed her so much. How he wished that he can stay together with her, even if it's means his life.

_So much love in this beautiful world  
Search for the brightest star in the sky  
You will find the meaning of love  
Don't be afraid (Don't be afraid)  
Just be yourself (Just be yourself)  
We need this love... I've never knew_

He never had this feeling to other girls in his school though they are more beautiful than her. Now, his world had no more bright stars like it used to be when she was around. He was afraid, afraid that he couldn't see her forever and can never tell her about his feeling. He never knew that he will miss her like this.

_Tonight, I feel close you  
You open my door and light the sky above  
When I need a friend, you are there right by my side  
I wish we could stay as one_

More tears coming out from his eyes which were red already. Those lyric from song title, Tonight, I feel Close To You, which was suit his feeling so right.

_Tonight, I feel close to you  
You open my door and light the sky above  
When I need a friend, you are there right by my side  
I wish we could stay as one  
I wish we could stay forever as one_

As the song came to end, he was very spaced out to the memories between them. Wish that he could turn back the time so that he could value it more when she was there. He fell asleep as soon as the song end, leaving the radio on.

She steps inside the room, same style as she entered year before. She landed on the study table which the switching on radio was placed. That room still bright because the bleach hair owner hasn't switched the light off. She saw him on his bed. She saw his remaining tears on his cheek. She saw his scowl still there though he already asleep. She walked towards him.

"Rukia…" he murmured in his sleep and she heard it. She let out a sad smile to him. Suddenly, he awake. He swept away the remaining tears using his shirt sleeve and hadn't noticed her yet. She just stands there watched all his moves.

He saw something or someone on his corner eyes and turned. "Rukia…" as he saw her and of course, he would like to jump for the happiness seeing her again. "Hi. Long time no see, Ichigo," she said tried to control her voice tone and backend her tears although they were like a broken dam. He smirked, "Yeah, it has been awhile is it?"

"What?" Rukia said.

"What 'what?'" confused by her question.

"What 'what' 'what'? You're crazing me nuts! What the hell you smirking for?" pissed off Rukia replied. "Nothing, shorty" and a punch came to his face. He massage his sore face, "You never change, are you?" and she smirked. Then silence occurred for few minutes. Without unknowing force, he bent down towards her for a kiss. She also was tipping on her toe to reach his height. Then they kissed for few moments of happiness. They broke apart after out of oxygen and both of them were blushed.

"You kept your promise to visit me again and I'm really happy for that," still blushing Ichigo replied. They both facing each other and suddenly Ichigo hugged her, tight. His tears came out again while he said, "Don't ever leave me again because I love you. I love you Rukia". Rukia was so happy to hear those words from his own mouth. "I won't because I love you too, Ichigo. I really am" and she hug him back without holding back her precious tears.

Then they kissed again. And the radio was replaying Mai Kuraki's song, Tonight, I feel Close to you. They both never knew that they loved each other so much until tonight.

* * *

A/N: OOCness!! Sorry for the OOCness! First time writing a fanfic. 


End file.
